Slender Zurg (Fan-Fiction)
'''Slender Zurg '''is a Halloween Toy Story Fan-Fiction. Plot One Year after the plane escape from "Toy Story 2", Andy is ready for Cowboy Camp, and he is very excited, so he takes Woody, Jessie and Bullseye with him to have fun here, leaving Buzz, Rex, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, The Aliens and the rest of Andy's Toys home alone. Buzz takes Woody's place as he left for Cowboy Camp to lead the toys on what to do while Andy is away for Three Days. One Night, Andy's Toys (And Molly's Toys) gather up to tell scary stories in the dark. Rex tells a story about a zombie dinosaur, Hamm tells a story about a cannibal pig who eats bacon, and finally, Buzz tells an urban legend about a Demonic Emperor Zurg action figure who hunts down children who play with Buzz Lightyear actions figures and murders them, which goes by the name, "Slender Zurg". Rex is terrified by this, prompting him not to play the Buzz Lightyear Video Game for a while. Then the toys go to sleep, feeling a little scared after the story Buzz told. Buzz hears a rattling sound at Andy's Bedroom window and wakes up, noticing a white Zurg figure standing at the window. He was very shocked to see it that he tries to tell the other toys to wake up and look out the window, but the Zurg figure was gone. At Two in the morning, Buzz decides to wake up Rex, Hamm, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head and the Aliens to go outside and keep an eye out for the White Zurg figure. The eight toys all climb out of the window and drop into the garden to have a look around. They later split up. When he was looking at the garage, Mr. Potato Head feels his hat being taken off, which is revealed to be the same action figure Buzz saw at the window, Slender Zurg. Mr. Potato Head runs back to find the other toys and warns them he has found Slender Zurg, meaning Buzz was right. Now all eight toys think of a plan to get rid of Slender Zurg. When Slender Zurg comes to find the other toys, Rex runs from behind him and attacks him by knocking him with his tail, Slinky stretches out like a twig to trip him over, Hamm falls off the basketball hoop to perform a "pig pile" on him, and Buzz, The Aliens, and Mr. Potato Head all carry him to a manhole cover and push him into the sewer, leaving him int her alone. The toys all celebrate and go back to Andy's Room. A few days later, Ms. Davis has picked up Andy from Cowboy Camp, and he goes back to his room and plays with all of his toys. After he leaves the room, Buzz tells Woody, Jessie and Bullseye about what happened when they saw Slender Zurg nights ago when they were away, but neither of them believed him. Category:Toy Story Spoofs